


Untitled

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Jack, elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Sam's hands shot out to brace herself against the smooth elevator wall as Jack pushed her hard against it. He dipped to kiss her neck, before he began making his way down slowly, unzipping as he went, kissing through the thin fabric of the cotton tank she'd worn specially for his visit.   
As Jack moved one hand in advance to undo the black pants she was wearing, Sam caught her breath. "You really should-" a gasp as her pants were pulled down and his lips followed. "visit Atlantis more often. Sir."


End file.
